SS
by Irish Magenta
Summary: Siapa dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba mendatangiku begitu? Dasar menyebalkan! AU. Short. For FID#4. Wanna repiu?


**Naruto © Masashi K****ishimoto**

**So Simple ****© Irish Magenta**

**Warning : AU, Romance Abal, Bacaan Pendek-Sangad-**

**Don't Like Don't Read! Just that.**

**Special for ****Fujoshi Independence Day#4**

**..  
**

Sesosok pemuda tampak berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Tak henti dia menatap murid-murid sebaya-nya yang berseliweran di depannya. Matanya kelihatan tak puas karena belum menemukan sosok yang dicari. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiri disitu, dia tak peduli.

Saat murid berambut pirang melangkah dari kejauhan, pemuda tadi bergegas menghampirinya. Belum sempat pemuda jabrik pirang itu bereaksi, si pemuda jangkung berkulit putih mencengkram lengannya sambil berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku!"

Pemuda yang menerima pengakuan—Naruto— hanya bisa melongo sambil mendesis saking terkejutnya,

"Kau gila, ya?"

..

Setelah terbebas dari peristiwa paling tak terduga di gerbang sekolah, Naruto menyibukkan diri di toilet selama pelajaran berlangsung. Dia masih ingat jelas kejadian mengerikan tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Kau baru saja datang dan hendak masuk ke sekolah ketika pemuda dengan ketampanan melebihi batas wajar tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu. _Heck!_ Dia bahkan tak mengenal pemuda itu!

Suara pintu toilet yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Ketika dia menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang, dia langsung merasa menyesal. Ya, itu pemuda yang tadi.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi."

"Dan kau berhasil membuatku malu."

"Apa susahnya menerima?"

Naruto menatap pemuda itu heran karena mendengar ucapannya yang seperti memerintah. Itu bukan sikap untuk merayu atau sebagainya. Bukan berarti Naruto mau dirayu olehnya.

"Aku bahkan tak kenal kau!"

Naruto yakin teriakannya menghentikan siapapun yang ingin masuk ke dalam toilet.

..

Istirahat pertama mau tak mau Naruto harus kembali ke kelas. Ia sudah membolos tiga mata pelajaran hari ini karena pemuda kelebihan jangkung—yang sialnya tampan itu— Sangat menyebalkan!

Tak lebih dari semenit ia duduk, teman-teman sekelasnya langsung mengerubunginya. Mereka menanyakan pertanyaan yang intinya sama. Siapa pemuda yang mengungkapkan cinta padanya tadi pagi.

Sayangnya, Naruto sama tak tahunya dengan mereka. Ia hanyalah mahasiswa baru yang masih tiga minggu belajar di universitas ini.

Rentetan pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya mendadak berhenti saat sesosok pemuda memasuki kelasnya. Naruto menggeram pelan, pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 21 tahun. Anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Lahir di Konoha City tanggal 23 Juli. Status : Mahasiswa tahun ke-3. Makanan kesukaan : Tak ada yang spesial. Minuman kesukaan : Sesuatu yang tidak manis. Ambisi : Memiliki orchestra-ku sendiri di tahun ke-5."

Semuanya terpana mendengar Sasuke berbicara, termasuk Naruto. Apa-apaan pemuda itu?

"Kau sudah mengenalku sekarang. Jadi kau bisa menjawab 'Ya!' untuk pertanyaanku di gerbang tadi pagi."

Naruto tercekat. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memang sudah gila.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. _Kau sampai bisa segila ini? _tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu." jawab Sasuke kalem.

Naruto ingin mati saja rasanya.

..

Besoknya, kelas Naruto dijadwalkan untuk olahraga di lapangan sekolah. Naruto yang memang dasarnya tak pandai di bidang itu, berakhir dengan kaki terkilir seperti anak perempuan. Bedanya, dia tak menjerit. Bahkan ringisan sakit tak nampak diwajahnya. Tentu saja, dia terlalu terkejut saat lengan Sasuke dengan seenaknya menyangga pinggangnya.

Sontak semua kegiatan di dalam ruangan itu terhenti. Semua mata menoleh ke arah Naruto hingga membuatnya kesal karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia benci jadi pusat perhatian. Dan lebih benci lagi karena Sasuke yang menolongnya. Demi Tuhan! Dari semua orang di universitas ini, kenapa harus Sasuke?

"Kau ceroboh dan sangat bodoh hingga meleset saat menendang bola." kata Sasuke saat mereka tiba di UKS. Dia mendudukkan Naruto di salah satu ranjang dengan pelan.

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu."

Tangan Sasuke dengan terampil mulai membalut kaki Naruto dengan perban. Dalam diam, pemuda pirang itu kembali bertanya-tanya,

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Kau berharap aku membiarkanku jadi bahan tertawaan?"

"Itu urusanku."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak seharusnya ikut campur."

"Memangnya salah kalau aku ikut campur?"

Naruto benar-benar ingin menggetok kepala pemuda yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya ini. Dibalik ketampanannya yang mencengangkan, dia ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Pepatah _'Jangan percaya pada apa yang terlihat'_ memang benar adanya.

..

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menolak pemuda emo itu. Tapi sebanyak dia menolak, usaha Sasuke tampak semakin gencar. Buktinya, hari ini. Di tengah lapangan ada balon-balon emas berbentuk hati yang kelihatan sangat norak. Tapi jika disandingkan dengan Sasuke, kata norak itu akan berganti menjadi decak kekaguman.

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap balon dideretkan di sisi lapangan hingga membentuk persegi panjang besar. Sisanya dirangkai membentuk buah jeruk dan disebarkan dibagian tengah lapangan.

Sasuke tahu Naruto menggilai buah yang satu itu.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu menganggap Naruto sangat beruntung. Tapi bagi Naruto sendiri, itu adalah sebuah kesialan. Diberi hadiah oleh seorang PEMUDA yang paling digilai di universitas ini bukanlah hal yang diimpikan olehnya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan kaki menghentak-hentak. Dia tak peduli jika kini semua mata tengah memandangnya—mereka berdua, sebenarnya—

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal-hal gila?"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto. Merasa tak digubris membuat Naruto kesal hingga berteriak frustasi,

"Apa sih maumu?"

"Menjadikanmu kekasihku."

"Tapi aku tak mau."

"Maka tak ada alasan untuk berhenti."

Naruto menatap pemuda itu terheran-heran. Dia tampan, jenius, berkemauan keras, sangat berkecukupan, meskipun menyebalkan. Dia punya peluang besar untuk memiliki seluruh perempuan di universitas ini. Naruto pikir itu tak sulit buat Sasuke. Tapi kenapa lelaki ini malah ngotot mengejarnya?

"Aku sudah menolakmu puluhan kali, tapi kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Sederhana. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto yakin jika semua orang yang menyaksikan ini sedang menahan napas, begitupun dirinya. Pandangan sasuke kali ini terasa berbeda. Naruto bisa melihat kilat putus asa di mata hitam itu, dan itu membuatnya mencelos. Apa pemuda itu sudah lelah mengejarnya?

Harusnya Naruto senang karena dengan begitu hidupnya akan kembali normal. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi dia tidak merasakan aroma kebebasan itu. Entah kenapa dia jadi berpikir, 'Baru kali ini ada yang menginginkanku sampai seperti ini.'

Melupakan segala hal yang membuatnya membenci Sasuke, Naruto meraih sodoran tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Dia tersenyum kikuk hingga membuat Sasuke tersenyum lega, seperti orang yang mendapatkan apa yang paling dibutuhkannya.

..

OMAKE

..

"Aku senang."

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya."

"Aku sangat senang."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan itu? Dan bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum?"

"Tidak. Apa kau suka dengan balon jeruk itu?"

"Ya, tapi **aku tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja** meskipun itu sangat menarik."

"Kau tahu aku meminta semua orang dirumah untuk menyiapkannya."

"Termasuk orang tuamu?"

"Tentu. Ibuku sangat tertarik ketika aku bilang mencintai seseorang."

"..."

"Dan setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu menemui mereka."

"..."

"..."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

..

FIN

..

Masukan selalu diterima asalkan tidak mem-_bashing _pair. Caranya? Klik kotak **Review **dibawah. Gampang 'kan? Makanya, Review yang banyak!#author gak pinter ngerayu

Thankiest!

Happy Fujoshi Independence Day!


End file.
